


Not a dog, honest

by jesslovesducks



Series: Baby Sitters 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit more violence in second chapter, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslovesducks/pseuds/jesslovesducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy title, but a one shot based on Baby Sitters and would make a lot more sense If you read that. Basically just one of many hunts Jess helps the Winchester's with :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      "What do you mean Sam is gone?!" I demand, glaring at Dean from across the room.  
      "I mean the damn shifter has him somewhere. I know he's still alive, but the shifter has been coming here. I've been acting as normal as I can, but we need to get him back pup." I scowl at him again, shaking my head.  
      "I go to Crowley's for two days and this is what happens? Fine, where's the shifter keeping him?"  
      "Some half collapsed house on the edge of town, why? You just gonna walk right in there?" Dean questions. I shrug, silver knives already in my boots as well as my throwing knives, not silver but a good distraction incase I need one.  
      "Yup. Dog turns up at his door, hungry and desperate. I'll be good so he doesn't kill me or kick me out, hopefully Sam is smart enough not to let on he recognizes me, and when the shifter isn't paying attention I shift back and stab the bastard. Any problems?"  
      "Uh...no, damn I'm glad I have you," Dean says, getting up and hugging me. He tells me to call him the second the shifter is dead so he can come and get us, before I shift to a wolf and start walking to find that house. It's raining, so I'm soon soaked through, and shivering, but I decide that just works in my favour.

When I find the house, I make sure to check the street name, which is what Dean told me, and the house is half collapsed, so I figured its the right one. So I walk right up to the front door, making sure I'm cowering quite low to the ground when I start whining and scratching at the bottom of the door. I hear someone swear a couple of times the other side of the door before the door swings open violently.  
      "What the...? A dog, really." The man scowls, not Sam right now but some other man. I whine up at him, moving forwards to nudge at his feet. "What do you want? Food?" I whine louder when he says food, and he rolls his eyes but opens the door wider, and I walk inside slowly. "I don't live here, I'm sure there's some crap in a cupboard." I follow him through the part of the house that's still standing.  
      "Really? A monster like you taking in a dog?" Sam says when he sees me, doing a pretty good job of pretending I'm just a dog. He's tied to a chair, and has blood on his face but he doesn't look too hurt.  
      "Shut your mouth, or I'll go back to your precious brother!" The shifter snaps. He whistles after, and I go straight to him, where he's found some scraps of packaged meat in the fridge. "Huh, well trained then," he says to himself, as I scarf down the food straight away.  
      "You know you aren't going to get away with this, you won't even survive the day!" Sam says from the other room, and I follow the shifter back in to that room. He punches Sam once, before sitting down in a more comfortable chair.  
      "That's what I'm hoping, that your brother turns up, and I take you both out," he says with a smirk, looking down at me. "Sit." I do as he says, hating it but sitting down straight away. "Good dog, lie down." I hold back my glare and lie down.  
      "Dean isn't that stupid, he'll kill you." The shifter just ignores Sam, clearly wanting to see how trained I am.  
      "Roll over?" I almost ignore him, but instead just roll over, earning more praise and a thorough head rub, which I enjoy a little too much.

I have to keep playing along, doing whatever trick he thinks of, including speak, beg, putting my paws in his hand, and even growling on command. But I need him to take his attention off me so I can shift back, but I keep getting distracted by the praises of good girl, and good dog, and keep forgetting what I'm supposed to be doing. Luckily Sam works out what I need to do, and manages to knock over the chair he's in, sending him falling onto his side on the floor, still tied to the chair. The shifter scowls at him, moving around me to go and pick him back up. As soon as his back is turned I'm shifting back and standing up, pulling the silver knife out of my boot and sneaking up behind the shifter, not hesitating to stab him in the back. When he drops to the floor dead, I get my phone and send a text to Dean for him to come and get us.  
      "Sam? You okay?" I ask, using the same knife to cut him free of the chair, kicking it out of the way so he can get up.  
      "Yeah, he didn't hurt me. Thanks Jess," he smiles at me, rubbing where the rope dug into his wrists. "You seemed to be enjoying being a good little dog."  
      "No it was humiliating, but there's nothing wrong with enjoying a bit of praise every now and then," I growl, purposely looking away from him.  
      "We may have to use that tactic more in the future, I'd never though of it before and you've been with us for ages. We could get into so many places, but you'd just have to be a dog a lot more..." He suggests.  
      "Fine, but you'd owe me." With another grin he throws an arm over my shoulders, and we walk out into the rain and to Dean, waiting in the Impala on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad it was so short so I wrote another bit :3

It isn't that much longer before I'm needed to be a dog again, as we're hunting a skinwalker, and Dean has found a house with a dog. He's been watching and the dog leaves every night, and turns into a human before meeting up with someone else, another skinwalker. He overheard them planning to kill the woman and child the skinwalker is staying with, so I'm being sent to the house to look after them.  
      "You got the silver knife?" Dean asks me yet again.  
      "Of course I do. Are you gonna take on that other one then? If I keep this one in the house you can ambush him at the meeting place."  
      "Yeah, we'll keep an eye on both of them, so be careful okay? I know you're good at this, but just incase..." Sam tells me, and I nod, promising to be careful. It's the middle of the night, just after the skinwalker has returned back to the house, a German Shepherd now, when I head for the house too. I do the same as I did with the shapeshifter, whining and clawing at the door until I wake the woman and the kid up, a little boy who's hiding behind his mom's legs when the door opens.  
      "Oh...come here girl, get out of the cold," the woman coos at me, checking my collar and finding no tags, so letting me in. I make sure to poke my nose into the boys stomach, making him laugh and tug on my ears. He's only six or seven years old, but I don't mind, as it doesn't really hurt my ears.  
      "Mommy can we keep her?" He asks, clutching a small teddy bear in his hands.  
      "If no one comes looking for her, she might get along with Max too." The boy follows me as I look around the house, soon finding 'Max' in the living room. When he smells me he stands up and growls, making the boy back away and hesitantly call for his mom. She rushes in, but I'm already approaching the dog, keeping my head below his and trying not to seem challenging at all. Everyone relaxes when he just sniffs at me curiously, before lying back down. The mom and son go back to bed pretty soon.

The next day the two of them go out shopping, and Max watches them leave before turning human, quickly getting clothes he'd hidden and putting them on. I start growling and barking at him, making him back up a couple of steps. I hear a car pull up and honk the horn, and he tries to get past me when he hears it.  
      "C'mon stupid bitch, I need to go!" He shouts, but I growl again and smirk at his angry shout when the car leaves, and I jump into the sofa, watching the Impala tail after the car. I turn back to the man, who's a dog again and growling at me. Staying on the sofa, I shift too, picking at a nail disinterestedly.  
      "No I'm not a skinwalker, or a weird shapeshifter, and yes I'm here to kill you, like my friends are going to kill yours right now," I say, pulling the knife out and wiggling it at him. Instead of fighting, he decides running is a better idea, but I'm after him and grabbing hold of him quickly. He twists and manages to get a good bite in on my upper arm, exposed by the vest I'm wearing. I growl angrily, dropping my full weight on him and ignoring his whimpers before I stab the knife into him. It's not a fatal wound, as he jolts away before I can get him, but enough to slow him down a lot. He shifts again, holding a hand over the wound and pulling the knife out.  
      "But I'm a grown man, and you're just a kid," he says, now holding the knife. He grabs a plate off the side nearby, throwing at my head. When I raise my arms to block it, he darts forwards and stabs my own knife into my stomach, and I make a quiet noise of pain, quickly covering the wound with a hand and pulling the knife out with the other. Before he can run, I stab him again, this time in the heart, before I sit heavily against the kitchen counter. Fishing my phone out of my pocket with the hand not covered in blood, I quickly call Sam, forcing my eyes to stay open.  
      "You got him? Yeah me too, but he kinda got the knife and got me...No I don't think it's too bad, hurts like a bitch and there's blood everywhere, and I'm sleepy, but not too bad." I laugh a little at the last bit. "No I can stay awake, just hurry up yeah?" I ask, hanging up before he can demand I stay on the phone. Instead of just sitting around and waiting to bleed out, I keep a hand pressing down on the wound while I search the house. I find some money, and shove the notes in my back pocket, grabbing a towel and holding that tightly to my stomach instead of just a hand.

When I faintly hear the noise of doors slamming on a car, I stand up straight again, putting my knife back in its usual place in my boot and staying by the body so I can tell them to get rid of it. Dean runs in first, looking panicked when he gets to me.  
      "Are you okay? Stay with me, we're gonna get you back and stitch you up, and you'll be fine okay?" He rushes, and I just nod, trying to seem cheerful.  
      "I'm fine, a little scratch like this won't kill me. Sort out the blood and the body first, I'll be fine for a little longer." Dean sends Sam to deal with that, while he helps me to the car and sat in the middle of the front seat. Not ten minutes later Sam is coming back and jumping in the car, Dean speeding off back to the motel. As soon as we get back there's no talking, just me being lay down on a bed and cleaned of blood, before my shirt is pushed up so they can see the wound. I don't bother looking at their faces, demon blood already making me feel better, not at risk of passing out now. I complain that Dean always drinks when he needs stitching up, only to get an ear flicked and told I'm too young, and to deal with it. Which I do with only minimal complaints.  
      "You know, I'm not letting you go on another hunt until I'm positive you can avoid this again," Dean points out, and I frown even though I was expecting it.  
      "Yeah, whatever mom," I reply, laughing along with Sam, who bursts out laughing from the other bed. Dean looks confused again, before pouting when we keep laughing.  
      "I'm not your mom..." He protests, and we ignore him in favour of sticking our tongues out at him, getting the finger in return.


End file.
